


Wilson Family Values

by Whedonista93



Series: Wilson Family Values [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: “The guy is unhinged, immoral, and insufferable.” Steve added, all righteous seriousness.Sam shrugged. “Kinda reminds me of a mouthy cousin I’ve got out there somewhere. Ain’t ever seen much of him, but Ma loves him somethin’ fierce.”





	Wilson Family Values

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, aggiepuff , for the beta! Also for the plot bunnies. I do not know how I ever wrote without you!
> 
> Based on the Bland Marvel Headcanon: Wade Wilson and Sam Wilson are cousins.

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is?” Rona practically growled at the cop on her doorstep.

 

The man actually took a step back. “Don’t kill the messenger, ma’am. I’m just passing the message on from New York.”

 

“What you’re doing is telling me that my brother-in-law and his wife are dead, when we didn’t even know they were sick, and that you don’t have a clue where their fourteen-year-old son is.”

 

The officer shrugged, looking a little helpless. “I’m very sorry for you loss ma’am. A BOLO has been put out.”

 

Rona cocked an eyebrow condescendingly. “But?”

 

“New York is a big city, ma’am.”

 

Rona growled and took a step forward, holding back at the last moment when quiet footsteps caused the stairs to squeek. She turned to see her son sleepily rubbing at his eyes. “Mama?”

 

Rona immediately softened. “Hey, Sammy. What’re you doin’ up, baby?”

 

Sam rested his little cheek on her shoulder and looked curiously at the cop in the doorway. “Why’s the police here? Is Aunt Cari in trouble again?”

 

Rona chuckled. “No, baby. Though it does seem none of your aunties and uncles can come to Chicago without gettin’ in some kinda trouble, doesn’t it?”

 

Sam nodded.

 

Rona gently set him down and knelt in front of him. “You remember your Uncle Winston and Aunt Violet?”

 

Sam nodded. “Daddy’s brother.”

 

“That’s right. Well, they got sick, baby. They died.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“This nice officer was just coming by to tell us about it.”

 

Sam scrunched his nose up. “He couldn’t use a phone?”

 

“He could’ve, but that ain’t all. After they died, your cousin ran away. No one can find him.”

 

“Oh. D’ya think he’ll come here?”

 

Rona hugged her little boy close and prayed he would never lose his optimism, would never become as cynical as she once was. “I hope so, Sammy.”

 

***

 

Mom had gone weeks ago. Wade knew Dad would go soon. They didn’t do anything good without each other. Despite expecting it, when the machine finally flatlined, Wade panicked. He hadn’t seen any of his family since before Mom got sick, and he’d heard horror stories from kids at school about orphanages and foster care and group homes. So, he panicked. He ran. New York was a big city. It wasn’t hard to hide in, and there were jobs that didn’t ask for ID. The day he turned 18, he enlisted. Four years on the streets was enough for him. The Army paid him for skills he’d learned on the streets, taught him a few more, sent him on the missions no one was expected to come back from with more guys just like him. He survived eight years of it, against all odds, before the Army spit him back into the slums of New York with nowhere to turn. It was pure chance that he’d kept a P.O. Box in the city. There was no way in hell the family reunion invite should’ve made it to him, but once again, against all odds…

 

“Wade Winston Wilson!”

 

Wade jumped nearly a foot in the air and almost dropped his duffel.

 

The dark skinned woman stalking toward him had amusement flashing in her eyes, but a scowl firmly etched across her features.

 

“Ma’am.” Wade resisted the urge to salute.

 

She stopped right in front of him with her hands on her hips, scrutinizing his face intently. “You look just like your daddy.”

 

“Roguishly handsome with a side of mystery and danger?”

 

The woman rolled her eyes. “And your mama’s quick tongue. And her eyes...So, Army.”

 

Wade nodded.

 

“You’d be… what? Twenty-six now?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“So you spent the last eight years servin’ God and country.”

 

“Just country, ma’am.”

 

“And before that?”

 

“Before what?”

 

“Don’t you give me that lip, young man. You were only fourteen years old when a cop showed up on my doorstep. You couldn’t have joined up until you were eighteen. Seventeen if you were wily about it. So what’d you do for three or four years on your own? Just live off the streets of New York?”

 

Wade shuffled his feet and cast his gaze to the floor.

 

The woman’s gaze softened. “Oh, baby.”

 

Arms - stronger than they should have been, Wade noted almost subconsciously - enveloped him, and he sagged into her gratefully. “Sorry, auntie… I… I didn’t think I’d be welcome.”

 

She pushed him back by his shoulders and made him meet her eyes. “You mean you didn’t think you’d be wanted.”

 

He cast his eyes to the ground again.

 

Rona shook her head and tugged him further into the party. “Welcome home, baby.”

 

***

 

Sam eyed the red clad man walking into the Tower ahead of him speculatively, more curious than wary; this was New York, after all. He’d seen stranger.

 

“Welcome, Mr. Wilson.”

 

“Thanks, J.” Sam said at the same moment the other man exclaimed. “Aww, you know who I am!”

 

Then the masked face turned to Sam and the man threw an arm over Sam’s shoulders, dragging him toward the elevator. “You’re Mr. Wilson too? Cool! Practically makes us brothers, right, man? I am so fucking excited to be here! I usually have to break in, and then Natalia - no, Natalie? Natasha? What the fuck is she going by these days?- Aaanyway, the Black Widow catches me and often kills me and drops my carcass somewhere outside the Tower. Sometimes, when she’s feeling really nice, she’ll take me all the way to St. Margaret’s or my apartment. But Tony actually invited me this time which makes things so much easier but kind of takes the fun out of it, don’t think? So, what are you in for?”

 

Sam gave him a bemused expression. “I live here.”

 

The man threw his arms up in the air in an over dramatic gesture. “ _Duuude_ , so not even fucking fair. How’d you swing that?”

 

Sam shrugged as the elevator opened.The man followed Sam inside, saying, “I’m Deadpool, by the way.”

 

Sam ducked his head and laughed, the last five minutes of his life suddenly making more sense. _Of course he’s Deadpool, I should have known._ Looking to the elevator ceiling, Sam asked, “J, Tony know we’re here?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Wilson. Sir will be here shortly.”

 

***

 

“My apologies for Mr. Deadpool, Mr. Wilson. I had not thought to mention his impending arrival.”

 

Sam waved dismissively. “He ain’t so bad.”

 

Steve and Bucky’s incredulous blue eyes met his over the kitchen counter.

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Bucky asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“The guy is unhinged, immoral, and insufferable.” Steve added, all righteous seriousness.

 

Sam shrugged. “Kinda reminds me of a mouthy cousin I’ve got out there somewhere. Ain’t ever seen much of him, but Ma loves him somethin’ fierce.”

 

“Mr. Wilson?” JARVIS inquired.

 

“Yeah, J?”

 

“There are very few legal records of Mr. Wade Wilson. He held only one official legal job after his Army days. However, one Rona Wilson was listed as his next of kin on the paperwork for his employment there.”

 

Sam gaped at the nearest camera. “Did you just say _Wade_ Wilson?”

 

Clint popped his head out of a vent and looked at Sam curiously. “Yeah, man. Everyone knows that. Guy’s got the most non existent secret identity on the planet. Wade Winston Wilson, aka Deadpool, aka Merc with a Mouth. How do you not know that?”

 

Sam punched the counter. “Motherfucker!”

 

“Language!” Steve sputtered.

 

Sam flipped him the bird, digging into his pocket for his phone.

 

Bucky busted out laughing and Clint’s gaze flicked back and forth as if he were watching a tennis tournament.

 

Sam hit the #1 speed dial and tucked his phone against his shoulder. As he waited for an answer he cast a quick glance at the ceiling. “J, don’t tell Wade. Can’t risk the bastard running again.”

 

***

 

A grin flashed across Rona’s face when she caught sight of the caller ID. She hit the answer button and put the phone to her ear. “Sam! Good to hear from you baby!”

 

“Mama, how fast can you get to New York?”

 

Rona frowned. Sam didn’t sound distressed but he was usually pretty good about proper phone etiquette; for him not to give a proper _hello_ , something was off. “Couple days; I’m in Africa. What’s wrong, baby?”

 

“Afr - nevermind. Doesn’t matter. You’re never gonna guess who I found.”

 

***

 

Rona tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator rose to the communal floors. As the doors slid open, she allowed herself a brief, nostalgic smile at the scene before her. She could guess identities based on Sam’s stories. Steve and Bucky were sprawled across a couch, legs tangled together, each with a book in their lap. Tony, Bruce and Jane were clustered in a corner, surrounded by notebooks and tablets, heatedly but quietly arguing over something. Pepper, Nat, and Darcy were perched at the kitchen island with cups of coffee. Clint was _on_ the kitchen island, idly tossing grapes toward the trio of scientists, who didn’t seem to notice the growing pile of grapes in their midst, even as one or the other of them would randomly snag one to pop in their mouth. Sam, with a man in jeans and a long sleeve shirt and a red mask offering increasingly inappropriate commentary, was sprawled on the floor with a video game controller.

 

At the sight of the red masked man, Rona scowled and, stepping off the elevator, fixed her glare on him. “Wade Winston Wilson!”

 

Everyone in the room, recognizing the tone of displeased mothers everywhere, tensed, all save Sam, who grinned wickedly and forcefully restrained himself from whispering, “ _Oooh_ , you just got middle named!”

 

Catching sight of Rona, Wade leapt to his feet. “Ma’am!” Then he froze. “Aw, fuck!”

 

Rona whacked him upside the back of the head. “Is that any way to greet family?!”

 

“No, ma’am!”

 

Everyone had quickly relaxed enough to gawk in unabashed amusement. Even the scientists had looked up, only appearing slightly dazed.

 

“Where in the hell have you _been_ ? Did I not make it perfectly clear that you were welcome with your family and that we expected to hear from you? You were _not_ supposed to drop off the damn map again for another decade! What do have to say for yourself?”

 

Wade muttered incomprehensibly at his feet.

 

Clint goggled. “Is he speechless? Did she really just guilt him into silence? Holy shit, can we keep her?”

 

“I’m waiting,” Rona prompted, arms crossed and eyebrow raised expectantly. Steve and Bucky had to look away, images of their own mothers looking at them in much the same way after they had gotten into one scrape or another flashing before their eyes.

 

Wade gulped visibly and answered with uncharacteristic quietness. “Wasn’t sure if you were real, and it was too happy a memory to dig into and find out it wasn’t.”

 

“Wasn’t sure if we were real?” Rona frowned. “Baby, what the hell are you talking about?”

 

Wade shuffled his feet.

 

Sam cleared his throat, leaning forward to look at his mother from where he still sat on the couch. “Someone messed with his head, Mama. Bad.”

 

Rona softened instantly. “Oh, baby.” She used her fingers to chuck Wade’s chin up. “We’re real. And we’re here. And we want you.”

 

Wade shrugged. “You say that now. My head wasn’t _quite_ as fucked back then. You’d get tired of me. Didn’t wanna be rejected again.”

 

Rona growled. “Take off the mask.”

 

Wade stepped back.

 

Rona grabbed his arm, holding him in place. “Wasn’t a request, baby.” When Wade made no move to remove his mask but did not squirm from her grip, she lifted her hands and gently pulled the mask from his face. She gasped and tears filled her eyes. She dropped the mask and cupped his cheeks. Pain, physical and emotional both, flashed in her brown eyes. “Oh baby, who hurt you?”

 

Wade choked out a bitter laugh. “No one who lived to tell about it.”

 

“Good.” Rona said fiercely as she stood on tiptoe to place a kiss on his scarred cheek before she shook her head and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. “Who’s hungry?”

 

Everyone startled a bit at the abrupt subject change.

 

Sam just laughed. “When in doubt, Mama cooks,” he said, going to show her where everything was in the kitchen.

 

Half an hour later, Clint groaned blissfully around a mouthful of pancakes.

 

“These are fucking fantastic!” Wade agreed, spittle and syrup flying.

 

“Close your mouth when you eat, boy.” Rona chided, rolling her eyes.

 

Wade obediently clamped his mouth shut.

 

Clint swallowed. “We are _definitely_ keeping you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the super stealth crossover? ;) It is WAY more obvious in the rest of this series!


End file.
